


Day 14 - Confess

by Chimpukampu



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2018, F/M, Friendship/Love, Week 2: Falling in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: "If you don't like camembert, then why do you bring one with you always?""No - not really always," he stammered. "It's actually for so - someone else.""For who?""For my cat."





	Day 14 - Confess

"I have a confession."

"What is it, Adrien?"

"You see," the flustered blond rubbed his neck incessantly "I don't really like cheese."

Marinette's jaw slacked then immediately shut it closed. "I thought you - "

"I can eat cheese fine," he told her. "I just don't like the smelly ones."

"Except camembert?"

"Including camembert."

"Oh," she deflated. "I guess I should keep this - "

"Oh no, Marinette! I really appreciate your gift!" he grabbed her hands that was holding the camembert wheel. "It's just that...I can't consume this right away."

"I'm not expecting you to eat this now," she chuckled then handed him the camembert wheel.

"Ah, okay. Thanks."

"If you don't like camembert, then why do you bring one with you always?"

"No - not really always," he stammered. "It's actually for so - someone else."

"For who?"

"For my cat."

" _You have a cat_?!"

"N - no! I - It's a stray cat!" he lied as cold sweat began to form on his forehead. "There's this stray cat that often visits my room...and likes to eat cheese."

"Is it a cute cat?" she asked, excitement all over her face. "Do you have a picture?"

"N - no, I don't have its picture. And it's not a really cute cat," he said then winced when a certain kwami pinched his skin.

"Are you okay, Adrien?"

"Ye - yeah. Just a dirt in my eye."

Marinette tapped her chin as if she remembered something "Are cats supposed to be lactose intolerants?"

"Most cats are, but not this cat," he answered with a smug. "He will never exchange camembert cheese for the world."

"And you're spoiling him for it."

"He whines if I don't feed him with it and will never think twice to scratch me if I did not obey his bidding," Adrien grumbled with a sigh. "He even wakes me up in the middle of the night just to demand cheese. There's this one time that..."

Marinette smiled as she listened to the blond's ramblings.

"...and chewed my shoelaces! You have no idea how many times I've lied to Nathalie to cover his damages!"

"Yet you still love your cat."

"Yet I still love my -  **NO!** " he exclaimed. "I don't love that cat at all!"

"Oh, really?" she smirked. "Your eyes are twinkling whenever you talk about your cat."

"My eyes are twinkling with tears of frustration." he deadpanned.

"If you say so, Adrien."

"You got it all wrong, Marinette," he whined much on the girl's amusement. "Plagg is nothing but a piece of shit -  **OUCH!** "

"Plagg?"

"Yeah," he answered as he rubbed the sore spot. "That's the name of the cat."

"What a coincidence, that's also the name of Chat Noir's kwa - " she slapped her mouth before she could utter the word.

Unfortunately, Adrien didn't miss her slip "How did you know about kwami?"

" _K - kwami_?! Di - Did I say kwami? I - I did n - not say kwami! I said kwa..." her voice trailed off. " _Wait a minute_ , how did you know about kwami?"

"Don't ask me the same question  I asked you, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng," he said with crossed arms.

"I will give you my answer if you answer me first, M. Agreste." she scowled indignantly.

"I'm the one who asked you first,  _My Lady_."

"And I'm the one who needs answers,  _Kitty_."

"..."

"..."

It took them a couple of minutes to register  _everything_.

"You kids are stupid."

"Plagg!"

"What?" the black kwami frowned at his red counterpart. "I did not do anything!"

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for the short word count. Too busy these past few days >_<


End file.
